criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
In a Bleeding Knightmare
In a Bleeding Knightmare is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighteenth case of the season as well the eighteenth overall. It is featured as the Seventh and final case set in the The Tudor Era district of Parinaita. Plot The team starts to walk around the maze, trying to find a way out, before they found the dead bodies of the rich lady, Mary Melco, and former king's guard, James Jimason, impaled on poles, their bodies managed and ripped in places. Edward was visible upset by this and the team were shocked. They then send them to Duncan, who was still at the beginning of the maze, waiting to see what would happen. They then carried on and filed the king, Henry VII. The queen, Elizabeth I, The chief of the New Parinaita Police force, Knox Ties and finally, which came as a shock to the team, they found the lord of the land's child, Paula Menkalinan. They wanted to warn her about her future but remembered that they couldn't due to the rules of the time machine. After getting the results from Duncan, Jessica and Rupert. They recapped at the beginning of the maze before hearing the screams of Henry VII and the unmistakable voice of George McArther, threatening to kill the king! The team quickly went to the king's help and stopped and questioned the wanted man, George McArther, As they did, Richard III gave Henry VII one of his extra swords telling him to keep it with him, just in case anything else goes wrong. Henry thanked him for his help and went on his way. After they questioned him, the team went and found a lead that made hooded woman, Anne Lovegood, a suspect once again. They went back to the team to recap about the case so far before tons of screams came out of nowhere and they heard some doors shutting, The Doors of Time were closing and if they didn't get out soon, they would be trapped in the maze forever! They started to hurry up with the investigation and found everything they needed. However, before they arrested the killer and got the results from the team, Edward told them to go back through the Tudor door and get the time machine ready. The team leave and wished them luck. Edward and the player then arrested Anne Lovegood for the murder of James and Mary! The team went to find Anne and found her trying to get into the "Medieval" door. They stopped her and questioned her about the murders. She denied everything but then she came out and revealed that she did kill them. When Edward questioned her as to why she did it. She revealed that she was the one who started the Knightmare maze with help from George McArther. She then revealed that it took some people dying to keep the maze up and running and that she never planned on killing that idiot but George made her, saying it was all for the greater good, she then revealed that Henry and Richard popped into the maze by accident, She was angry that any normal human could get into the maze and complete it. She said that Charles, Mary and James will mean that the maze runs for another 3 years. Edward was horrified by this motive and then arrested her for the murders and teleported her and George to the time machine. With a job done. They started to head back to the Tudor era before the doors shut, leaving them trapped in the maze! After they were trapped, they wondered how long they would be trapped in there. Suddenly, Paula came out and asked Edward and the player if they were alright and gave them something to eat and drink. She then revealed that she saw another one from the player's time speaking in a strange language, they asked where, and followed Paula to the strange person, who was on the floor, crying. They introduce themselves but the person couldn't understand the words they were speaking. Edward called Knox to see what was going on and the player could hear some crying, Knox knew who the person was and explained that the person was "Charlie Gilingbeo". Edward asked if he could translate the language but Knox sadly couldn't but said that Charlie might have lost some translation plates around the maze. Seeing that they were busy, Paula started to leave before Edward said that they'll help her get out of the maze. Paula was happy for the help and said that she needed to know which door to take, revealing that she didn't want to go back because of her father and brother. The team looked around for the translation plates for Charlie and found them, they fixed them but saw that they were from "Germnce", a country that wasn't real, but thinking the chief may explain this, Edward analysed the translation plates and told the player that it was a mix of German and French with a bit of English and Swedish in the language. They went to Charlie and spoke the language, with the first word the team spoke, he understood them, Edward said that they would get them out. Charlie asked how they could do that, Edward replied that they would work it out and told Charlie to wait by the doors, Charlie agreed and left. Edward and the player looked for anything to help Paula but then realised that this was the event that lead to her coming out of the painting, which was mentioned in one of their past cases, with shock and worry, they looked at the doors and saw one for the modern era. Edward looked at how to unlock it and the team found two keys, one for the Modern era, or the 21st century, and one for the late-medieval era. They gave the key for the modern era to Paula and went back to the doors. After finishing all of they needed to do, Charlie and Edward bid Paula goodbye and wished her good luck in the modern era. Paula wished the team the same and they unlocked the doors, without any warning, they were sucked through the door and the maze was destroyed for good. The trap though the portal was like an slide, quite a painful one with all the colours going past them at great speed before they landed on their backs. They got up and saw that they were in a field and someone was running up to them. Without any introductions, the solder took them to the yorkshire camp, Edward told Charlie to follow them, which he did. and they sat down. It was a strange place. After a few hours, they heard the time machine coming for them, without any warning, they got a tight hug from all of them team and the team told Knox everything that happened, before they could finish, however. Knox went to Charlie and check that he was alright, using sign language, after getting confirmed to be alright. The team asked where they were, the solder said, in a grim and scared voice , The war of the Roses! Summary Victims *'Mary Melco' (Found impaled on a stick in the Knightmare maze) *'James Jimason' (Found impaled on a stick in the Knightmare maze) Murder weapon *'Impalement poles' Killer *'Anne Lovegood' Suspects Henry_suspect_complete.png|King Henry VII Queen_of_England_complete.png|Queen Elizabeth I Knox_suspect_complete.png|Knox Ties Paula_suspect_complete.png|Paula Menkalinan George_McArther_complete.png|George McArther Anne_Lovegood_complete.png|Anne Lovegood Quasi-suspect Charlie_Gilingbeo.png|Charlie Gilingbeo Killer's Profile *The killer reads the bible. *The killer eats wild boar. *The killer plays Triumph. *The killer wears purple *The killer is 5'6" Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate start of the Maze (Clues: James's body, Mary's body, Coat of arms) *Examine Coat of arms (Result: Tudor family's coat of arms; New suspect: King Henry VII) *Ask Henry VII about the murders (New suspect: Queen Elizabeth I) *Speak to Queen Elizabeth I (New crime scene: Refill Centre) *Investigate Refill Centre (Clues: Long Poles, Strange eyeglass, Wooden Box) *Examine Strange eyeglass (Result: Owner's name; New suspect: Knox Ties) *Ask Knox about being in the maze. *Examine Wooden Box (Result: Gift Necklace) *Analyse Gift necklace (09:00:00; New suspect: Paula Menkalinan) *See how Paula got in the maze. *Analyse long poles (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats weird boar) *Analyse Mary's body (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads the bible) *Analyse James's body (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Triumph) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *New suspect: George McArther *Stop and arrest George McArther (Profile Updated: George reads the bible and plays Triumph; New crime scene: Doors of Time) *Investigate Doors of Time (Clues: Hood cape, Ripped letter) *Examine Hood cape (Result: Name; New suspect: Anne Lovegood) *Question Anne about being in the maze (Profile: Anne reads the bible and eats wild boar) *Examine Ripped letter (Result: Location; New crime scene: Counter) *Investigate Counter (Clues: Ripped jacket, Future tech, Faded paper) *Examine Ripped jacket (Result: Strange device) *Analyse strange device (01:00:00) *Question Paula about the cheating device in the victim's pockets (Profile Updated: Paula reads the bible, eats wild boar and plays Triumph) *Examine Future tech (Result: Video footage) *Ask Knox about fighting with the victims (Profile Updated: Knox reads the bible, eats wild boar and plays Triumph) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Angry letter) *Ask why Henry was angry at the victims (Profile Updated: Henry reads the bible, eats wild boar and plays Triumph) *Move onto chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Closed Doors (Clues: Long needle, Angry letter, Crowbar) *Examine Long Needle (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Match) *Ask George about who he was trying to poison. (Profile updated: George eats wild boar) *Examine Angry Letter's handwriting (Result: Handwriting match) *Ask Anne about why she was angry at the victims (Profile Updated: Anne plays Triumph) *Examine Crowbar (Result: Strange sample) *Analyse strange sample (03:00:00) *Ask the queen about wanting to break into the doors (Profile Updated: Elizabeth reads the bible and eats wild boar) *Investigate Maze's Floor (Clue: Shut down robot, Bloody pole) *Examine Shut down robot (Result: Powered on robot) *Analyse powered on robot (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'6") *Examine Bloody Pole (Result: Bloody Fibers) *Analyse Bloody Fibers (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears Purple) *Arrest the killer now! *Move onto Misplaced in Time (7/7) (No stars) Misplaced in Time (7/7) *See what Paula needs (Available at the beginning of Misplaced in Time; Reward: 20,000 coins; New quasi-suspect: Charlie Gilingbeo) *See who the person is and make sure he is alright *Investigate Refill centre (Prerequisite: talking to Charlie; Clue: Broken translation plates) *Examine Translation plates (Result: Germnce's translation plates) *Analyse Germnce's translation plates (05:00:00) *See if you can talk to Charlie (Reward: Pin badges) *Investigate Maze floor (Prerequisite: talking to Charlie; clue: Two keys) *Examine faded keys (Result: Key's names) *Give Paula the key she needs. *Tell Knox about everything that happened in the maze after he left (Everything above must be done first; Reward: Burger) *Move onto the next case (1 stars) (In War of the Roses!) Trivia *The last part of the title is a reference to Knightmare, a TV gameshow that was on British TV in the late 80's, early 90's. *This is one of the cases where a main character is a suspect. *This is one of the cases with six suspects other then the five we normally get. *This is one of the cases where more then one suspect is arrested. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:The Tudor Era